


The Thrill of It

by ArcticLucie



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: Alex didn’t consider himself a petty person. Whatever happened between Michael and Maria was in the past. They had broken up ages ago. So had he and Forrest. But that didn’t stop him from indulging in the thrill of it when Michael dragged him into the back room of her bar and thrust a hand down his jeans.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	The Thrill of It

**Author's Note:**

> Smut day, baby! For Malex week, day 5, prompt "Do you regret it?"

Alex didn’t consider himself a petty person. Whatever happened between Michael and Maria was in the past. They had broken up ages ago. So had he and Forrest. But that didn’t stop him from indulging in the thrill of it when Michael dragged him into the back room of her bar and thrust a hand down his jeans.

The sex had always been epic, and a quick and dirty hand job in the back of the Wild Pony wouldn’t be an exception. But he couldn’t shake the intrusive thoughts that kept floating to the surface of his mind. Had Michael pushed her against this wall? Had he kissed her in this room? Had he fucked her here?

He broke the kiss with a gasp, hands firm on Michael’s chest, not pushing him away, but no longer pulling him in.

“What?” Michael asked, the concern on his face visible even through the darkness.

“Nothing, I just….”

“We don’t have to.”

But they did. He did. He needed to get past this, needed to make peace with the ghosts of relationships’ past. Michael belonged to him. He always had, and Alex knew he always would. They’d found their way back to each other. They’d taken the long way around, but they got there, and no ghost could ever hold a candle to the torch that they carried for each other. So those ghosts, they could fuck right off.

“No, it’s okay.”

“You sure?” Michael asked, but he’d already started kissing down Alex’s neck.

_ Very. _

He moved a hand around to Michael’s back in reply, fingers desperate for skin, the other gliding up to gorge canyons through his mountain of curls. Their mouths met for the briefest of moments before Michael pressed kisses down the length of his jaw, his hot breath warming even the coldest reaches of Alex’s soul. Epic. So fucking  _ epic. _

Michael’s teeth sunk into the corded muscle of his neck and he hissed at the burn. Then a daft tongue flicked out to chase away the pain before Michael doubled down to suck a bruise to battered skin. It pulled a moan from deep inside Alex’s chest, and his body trembled with the pleasure, the all encompassing need to have and be had stoking flames he never thought he’d feel again. But Michael had always been an expert at lighting him up, at setting his nerves on fire. How had he ever doubted that?

“Fuck,” he whispered when Michael’s fist clenched around him, encasing him in a tight heat that sent his head spinning and his toes curling in his boots.

“Maybe later,” Michael teased, and Alex couldn’t help but pant out a rough laugh.

He canted his hips forward, pleading for more, and Michael didn’t hesitate in giving it to him. A delightful slide of a calloused hand down his cock had him moaning again, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, from alerting the damn whole bar to their storage room interlude. Maybe some other time.

Michael laughed in his ear, a breathy kind of sound that has his blood thrumming in his veins. “Was just gonna jack you off, but the noises you keep making are too delicious to waste.”

“Guerin,” he tried, the sternness he had intended not able to cut through his needy desire. “Michael?”

He felt Michael smile into a kiss before the heat of him disappeared. It reemerged seconds later in the form of hot lips on his cock, and he arched forward in a pathetic attempt for more, his arms flailing out and knocking something off the shelf behind him. But he gave no fucks about that because Michael had taken him all the way down to the hilt, and when he swallowed around him, Alex thought he might float right up into atmo. 

Turns out, he didn’t need a plane to be an airman.

“God, I fucking love you,” he muttered, jeans around his thighs, head thrown back, eyes squeezed tight. He’d look a pitiful sight if someone walked in on them—Maria, he tried not to think—but that kind of made everything hotter. The fucking thrill of it. So maybe he was a little bit petty. But who wouldn’t be with Michael Guerin’s mouth on their cock, the secrets of the universe unlocking with every swirl of his goddamn tongue.

Michael pulled off him for a second, his spit slick dick left to chill in the space between them. “Love you too.” And Alex wished he could’ve seen the look in his eyes when he said it, because they hadn’t done that before, the whole love confession thing. They’d decided to ease back into things less than two weeks ago, but he should’ve known that wasn’t in their nature.

Before he could over analyze it, before he could ruin the moment, Michael sucked him back in, a swipe of his tongue along the slit setting off an explosion inside his chest, and he could hardly breathe through the smoke. Fireworks, honest to god fireworks, burst to life behind his eyelids when Michael choked around him, and he couldn’t have stopped the runaway train that carried him over the edge even if he’d wanted to.

He came with a mangled moan, knuckles white in Michael’s hair, and it took way longer than he would’ve liked to regain even the slightest bit of his composure once Michael had finished wringing every last drop of ecstasy from his bones. It would’ve been nice to have considering Maria chose that very moment stumble in on them.

“Shit, sorry.”

Her voice echoed in the small room, and the spark of light she’d brought with her when she opened the door vaguely registered in his mind before disappearing. He might’ve even still had Michael’s mouth on him, but who could tell through all the fog in his brain.

“God, you’re a mess,” he heard Michael say, voice soft and reverent, once he could recognize words again. 

“Is that my fault?”

Michael huffed out a quiet laugh as he tucked him back inside his jeans and started to zip them up. “No, I take full responsibility.”

“As you should.”

Michael kissed him, laxed and leisurely, a hand carding through his hair that had Alex wanting to purr as he leaned into the contact. “Do you regret it?”

“What? The blowjob?” Alex asked with a chuckle.

“No, I know I rocked your world. I meant… the other thing.”

Alex didn’t know what he meant. He needed another minute or two before his brain returned to firing on all cylinders.

“I mean what you said,” Michael clarified.

“Oh, you mean when I told you… yeah.”

He felt Michael stiffen in his arms. “Yeah, you regret it?”

“No, god, no, of course not,” he said, shaking his head even though Michael couldn’t see it. “I don’t regret it because, yeah, I meant it. I do. I love you, Michael.”

Michael’s smile might’ve blinded him if he could’ve seen it, but he settled for the feel of it against his lips. “I love you too.”

“I know.” And he really did. “Want me to take care of that?” he asked, rolling his hips into the hard on pressing into him.

“Hell yes,” Michael said, “but not here. I have other plans in mind.”

“You’re right,” Alex agreed, his dick already giddy with anticipation for round two. “We’ve defiled Maria’s bar enough for one night.”

Michael took him by the hand and led him through the crowd where Alex made the conscious decision not to look in Maria’s direction. But if he had, he might’ve seen her smiling.


End file.
